


A Light in the Dark

by ohmyguts



Series: It Came from Tumblr [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyguts/pseuds/ohmyguts
Summary: The only thing scarier than watching Prompto fall off the train was finding him in the heart of Zegnatus Keep, horribly beaten and worse of all, about to give birth. He'd already suffered so much in this daemon infested hellhole, and yet he was going to have to suffer some more before the day ended.





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> heyoo, someone wanted to see some prom giving birth after he got rescued in zegnatus keep, so here we are! obvs spoilers are happening here! so beware and all that junk

There he was, hours and hours of endless searching and finally they’d found him. It felt like an eternity running through the maze that was Zegnatus Keep looking for him, and it had felt like a lost cause at some points. Like Ardyn was just toying with them, pulling them along like a cat with a string until he had them exactly where he wanted them. But this time it was real, it had to be.

Prompto looked horrible.

He was strung up like he was crucified, head hanging low and arms pulled painfully tight in a horrible contraption that forced him to stand upright. The weight must have dragged on him horribly, he was already so late into his pregnancy that there was no way being forced to be stand upright was even close to being bearable for him. Noctis could even see how much the weight of his stomach pulled on his body, making his back bow as he hung there.

Noctis wasted no time ripping his way through the gates that opened almost too easily. He was still too wary of this being some horrible trap Ardyn had set up, but there was no chance in hell he was leaving Prompto there any longer. He released the clamps holding Prompto’s arms and legs in place and had to quickly scramble the few steps back to him to support his sagging body as he fell limply to the floor. Gladio was quickly there too, both of them supporting his weight as they let him down gently until he was kneeling on the floor. No way were they going to try keep him standing when he was clearly too weak. He let out small whimpers as they held him, hand weakly clinging to Noctis’ forearm as he blinked up at him.

Gladio and Ignis asked him questions, trying to get him to speak, to tell them if he was okay or if he was in pain. Though just by looking at him there was no way he wasn’t in excruciating amounts of pain. There were bruises marking all up and down his arms, even across his face and neck. Even a few red gashes were dug into his skin. There wasn’t an exposed part of him that wasn’t sporting some injury. Ardyn would pay for this.

“N-Noctis” Prompto cried weakly, “Noct, I’m so- sorry, I’m sorry. I tried to stop him, I tried-” Prompto cried, a bruised hand resting over his heavily pregnant belly while the other tugged at Noctis’ arm.

“No, Prom, I’m sorry, this shouldn’t have happened- I shouldn’t have-” Noctis tries to say, but Prompto just pulls on his arm again, face distraught and scared.

“No! Noct, he- Ardyn, he did something- The baby, I- I think it’s coming” Prompto whines, bottom lip quivering as he and Noct cling to each other.

“…What?” Noctis breathes, sure he was excited to be a father, but right now? In the middle of a daemon infested maze? With Ardyn watching their every move? It wasn’t exactly an ideal place to have a baby.

“He- I don’t know what it was, but he gave me something. S-said it would ‘help speed things up’ and then my stomach- it hurts, Noct. I can feel it…” Prompto sobs, he didn’t care what happened to him, he just didn’t want Ardyn to hurt the baby. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let something happen to Noctis’ child.

“Shh, shh it’s okay. It’s okay, we’re here now, we’re going to figure this out, right guys?” Noctis says, looking to Gladio and Ignis for support.

“Of course, we always knew there would be a chance Prompto would go into labour in an unsafe territory, though it isn’t ideal. We’ll make it through this” Ignis nods.

“Yeah, we just got you back, blondie, we’re not letting you go anywhere without us” Gladio nods with a smile, but it’s masking the anger and fear that burns in his eyes. Prompto hadn’t deserved this. Of all of them here sworn to protect Noctis, it was never Prompto that should’ve taken the fall, never him that Ardyn should have turned on. Maybe it was because of the baby he’d taken him, knowing that it would break their hearts to see him suffer.

“C’mon, lets get out of here, I think we passed a safe room a little while back, we should head there for now” Noctis says with a firm nod, “Can you stand Prompto?”

He just nods slowly, not letting go of Noctis as he helps him to his feet. Noctis pulls his arm over his shoulder and wraps his other arm around his waist to help support him as they hobble back the way they came. Gladio walks in front, ready to fend off any daemons that may block the path and making sure Ignis stays on track as they retrace their steps back towards the safe room.

“…W-were... Were you worried about me?” Prompto mumbles while they take careful steps down the eerily quiet hallway.

“What? What kind of question is that? Of course I was worried!” Noctis says, he’s hurt that Prompto would even think that, but considering what Ardyn had done to them, it’s not so surprising. “Prompto I couldn’t stop worrying about you, every second I was worried that he hurt you or the baby. I couldn’t forgive myself for letting him take you. I’m so sorry it took us so long to find you.”

“N-no, no you found me, that’s what I’m grateful for. Thank you… thank you for coming to get me” Prompto smiles weakly, hand clinging tighter to Noctis’.

“I would never leave you, Prompto” Noctis says, squeezing his hand in return.

For a second there’s a small smile that crosses Prompto’s face until it pulls into a grimace. His knees buckle and Noctis’ has to pull him up quickly to stop him from hitting the floor. Prompto whimpers and groans as his free hand grips for his belly, supporting the weight of it as he leans into Noctis.

“Gladio, wait!” Noctis calls ahead, having to stop his walking to hold Prompto up as he whimpers. “Prom, what’s wrong?”

“You guys okay?” Gladio says as he turns around to walk back to them.

“Ngh… it was a contraction, they’re still a while apart” Prompto groans when he starts to regain his composure, slowly standing up a bit straighter.

“How far apart would you say they are now, Prom?” Ignis asks from where he stands a few metres away.

“Uhh, ten minutes? Maybe more, it’s been hard to keep track…” he admits, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth like he thinks they might chastise him for not keeping an accurate time of them. How could any of them expect Prompto to be able to count his own contractions when he was strung up in that horrible crucifix thing, there’s no way he would be able to.

“Alright, at least they’re not too close yet. We should still hurry though, the safe room isn’t far off now” Ignis says, and Gladio agrees, quickly leading off through the halls again.

It’s not long after that they’re rounding a corner to see the well armoured doors of the safe room waiting up ahead. They pick up the pace a bit, Noctis half carrying Prompto the last few metres to the door before ushering everyone inside. Prompto is immediately settled on to one of the many beds, they aren’t the softest, but compared to what he’s been through they’re the most comfortable things in the world right now. He lies down, finally letting the weight of his heavy belly be supported by the bed instead of his back and hips and it’s such a relief to have the weight lifted off him.

“…Do you think a potion might help?” Noctis asks, not directing the question at anyone in particular.

“I’m not sure, it would definitely provide some relief from any injuries, but I don’t think it would help with has labour pains” Ignis supplies, making his way over to the bed opposite Prompto and sitting down on it.

“Worth a shot” Gladio shrugs, leaning against the bunk.

Noctis nods, coming to sit on the edge of Prompto’s bed, pulling a potion out to offer him. “How you feeling, Prom?”

“Sore… Tired” Prompto frowns, shifting on the bed to look at Noctis.

“Well, hopefully this will help with the sore bit” Noctis gives him a soft smile, cracking the potion over Prompto’s body and watching the blue magic soak into him. Instantly his bruises start to fade from deep purple and red to a muted yellow, the magic helping them heal faster already.

Prompto sighs in relief, feeling the ache in his bones finally leave him, it had been there for so long he forgot what it felt like to not be constantly hurting. There was still the ache in his hips and back that wouldn’t leave, but he knew it was there because of the strain his pregnancy put on his body rather than any torture he’d been put through. It wasn’t so bad comparatively.

“Thanks” Prompto sighs, resting his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes.

He was so exhausted, he’d hardly been able to sleep at all during the past few days. Ardyn never let him rest for long, and even when he did there was no comfortable way of sleeping in that monstrous machine that pulled at his limbs and kept the weight of his belly pulling him down like and anchor.

It would’ve been so easy for him to just slip into a deep sleep right then and there, but a sharp, growing pain from his back spreading into his hips, thighs and stomach made him clench up, body tight as his muscles strained under the pain. He curled into himself as a pitiful whine escaped his throat. He could feel Noctis’ hand come to rub at his shoulders and back, trying to provide him with some form of comfort as the pain wrung out his body.

The contraction held for several more long seconds before finally easing off, leaving Prompto panting as he tried to regain himself. Noctis continued to stroke his back, trying to be a reassuring presence to Prompto.

“I think that was closer than ten minutes” Gladio says, moving closer from where he stood to sit by Ignis, “It was more like seven minutes apart.”

“Then they are getting closer. Now it’s just a waiting game until they’re closer than five minutes” Ignis says, somehow being the source of knowledge on pregnancy despite never needing to know any of this, or at least he didn’t until Prompto had discovered that he was pregnant back in Lestallum.

“Could still be a while then…” Noctis says, looking down at Prompto’s exhausted body, “would he be alright to sleep, Ignis?”

“Of course, if he can fall asleep without being woken by any contractions. It would probably help him a great deal at this stage, no doubt he is probably exhausted as it is” Ignis says, “Please feel free to rest now, Prompto. We’ll all be here looking out for you while you regain some strength.”

“Is… Is it really okay?” Prompto asks, fear clearly gripping him, “Nothing will happen?”

“We won’t let anything happen without waking you first, we promise, though I doubt you would be able to sleep through anything that might happen” Ignis says, and Prompto’s grateful that they’re there for him, grateful that Ignis thought it was just giving birth he was worried about and not the threat of some daemon or worse, Ardyn coming to find them trapped in a room with no escape. It’s the kind of confidence he wouldn’t be able to have alone right now, so he’s glad that they can have it for him.

“Rest, Prom, we’ve got you” Noctis says, hand moving up to stroke at his cheek while the other rests on top of Prompto’s hand holding his belly.

“O-okay, I’ll try” Prompto says, not that he thinks it’ll take him any time to fall asleep. His eyes are already heavy with sleep, and his body sags into the mattress more. It takes mere moments for him to drift off after he closes his eyes and allows himself to relax, letting Noctis’ soft hands pet at his body until he sleeps.

“…He looks so tired” Noctis sighs when Prompto’s sleeping quietly beside him.

“He’s been through a lot, but we’ll look out for him now. He’s going to be okay Noct” Gladio says, looking over the sleeping boy’s body.

“Yeah… if only we’d been looking out for him before, then maybe this wouldn’t have happened…” Noctis sighs, he wishes for nothing more than to have been able to protect Prompto. To have seen through Ardyn’s tricks and never have put Prompto into a situation that dangerous in the first place, but there was no point in dwelling on what he could have done. He could only act on what he should do now.

The conversation dies down from there. They let Prompto continue to sleep while they meander around the empty safe room. Gladio starts digging through draws and lockers, trying to find anything of value or interest. Ignis rests back on his own bunk, letting himself concentrate on planning their next moves, and what they would do with a baby stuck in this place. They’d have to be even more careful now.

Noctis had somehow managed to curl up beside Prompto on the tiny bed, curling his body around the smaller boy’s, holding him tight to his chest as he slept. It was much harder to tell when contractions hit while Prompto was sleeping, but he knew that they had to be happening. He could only guess when he was having one judging by the way his muscles would tense slightly in his hold, or the small noises of pain that he’d mumble in his sleep. None of them had woken the boy, so Noctis took that as a good sign to know that things hadn’t progressed so far that the baby was just going to fall out while Prompto slept or anything. He was still constantly wary that something might be happening without him realising.

It was another ten minutes or so until Prompto stirred and blinked his eyes open as he looked around him. His confusion quickly washing into a smile of relief as he saw Noctis’ face right in front of him.

“Hey” Noctis smiles, watching Prompto blink and rub the sleep from his eyes. He already looked a little better after getting some rest.

“Hey” he mumbles back, pushing his face back against Noctis’ chest and resting there for a moment longer.

“Feeling a bit better now?” Noctis asks.

“Yeah, not so tired now, just sleepy” Prompto says, words still slow and mumbled as he wakes up slowly.

“That’s good” Noctis smiles, letting his hand come up to pet at Prompto’s blond hair.

“Ahh! Mh…” Prompto gasps, grabbing the front of Noctis’ shirt, “C-contraction.”

“Shh, I’ve got you, just breathe” Noctis says, pulling Prom closer and rubbing his tense muscle while the pain grips him.

His face holds in a pained scowl, whining under his breath until he can finally stop to drag in some much needed breathes. His hands remain buried in Noctis shirt as he pants.

“I- I think they’re getting worse” Prompto sighs, “does that mean I’m close?”

“You’ve probably progressed a lot while you were sleeping, you could be almost fully dilated at this stage. Has your water broken yet?” Ignis asks, now reclined on the bed beside them.

“Not yet” Prompto says shaking his head.

“Well that will probably let us know when you’re most likely to be close” Ignis nods.

Prompto sighs, letting his eyes shut again as he rests. There’s not much room to move on the bunk with both him and Noctis squished together but having him close enough to hold is exactly what Prompto needs right now. He’d been away for too long and not being close to him, to not being able to touch or feel another person that wasn’t just there to inflict pain upon him had almost drove him mad.

“I missed you so much” he mumbles quietly into Noctis’ chest.

“I missed you too, Prom, so much” Noctis quietly replies, hand coming up to cradle Prompto’s head to his chest, “I’m so glad you’re here now.”

“Well, I mean I’d rather not be trapped in a daemon infested evil lair giving birth, but I’m glad you’re here with me. I thought…” He stops to suck in a breath, “I thought that I might have to give birth without you, that Ardyn would make me do it all alone in that cage… I was so scared. I don’t think I could do this without you…”

Noctis clings to him tighter at those words. That Prompto had even had to worry that Noctis wouldn’t be there for him when he gave birth was something that made his blood boil. He should have never had to have feared that. There was no way Noctis wasn’t going to be here for him. Even if he had to destroy every daemon in here with his bare hands, he would do it. Nothing would make him miss this.

“Well you won’t have to, we’ll be right here with you the whole way” Noctis nods firmly, maybe squeezing Prompto a little too tight to his chest, but it makes him smile anyway.

Prompto lets out a breathy laugh as he holds Noctis in return, even if it is difficult to reach him on such a small bed with his belly taking up all the space between them. He’s not sure he’ll ever understand why Noctis loved him so much, not when he had every opportunity to date anyone he wanted. Especially when he had the whole world watching him with anticipation of his wedding, and yet somehow, he still wanted Prompto, some poor kid who had no friends. Some poor kid who nobody loved.

But Noctis loved him. He said it surprisingly often as well, sneaking kisses when Prompto wasn’t paying attention, holding his hand when the walked, always just touching or leaning against him when they were hanging out. It was something Prompto had only known with Noctis, this level of intimacy, and seeing how excited Noctis had been when they found out Prompto was pregnant had only made him more excited himself. Even if the timing was all wrong and would only make their journey more difficult, none of them could think of anything more exciting than having a baby.

It wasn’t easy either, being pregnant while constantly on the road and travelling long distances on foot had taken its toll on Prompto. Sleeping in tents and hotels, eating whatever Ignis could cook with the ingredients they’d found, or whatever food they could buy at the stops along the way, none of it was exactly the way anyone plans their pregnancy. Hell, even continuing to follow everyone on hunts had been a risky move, but Prompto proved himself to be skilled in his aim and could manage to stay out of the heat of the fight while still protecting them.

Most importantly, he quickly fell in love with the baby he was carrying. Knowing that he was going to have his and Noctis child made his heart clench in excitement, and a little fear. Sometimes it didn’t even feel real, except for his ever-growing stomach that wouldn’t let him forget that it was very real.

He still remembers how exciting it was the day the baby first moved, it had happened so suddenly he couldn’t even say anything, just staring at his stomach in awe as he felt a flutter inside him. Noct had nearly cried when he first felt them move too. The baby’s presence had been a comfort to Prompto, reminding him that he wasn’t alone, especially in these last few nights where he was clinging to scraps to keep himself alive. Constantly reminding himself that he couldn’t die here, he couldn’t let his baby die here. Those little flutters and kicks reminded him why he needed to survive and gave him the confidence that he was protecting the baby properly. Every kick was just to let him know that everything was okay.

“…I haven’t felt the baby move in ages” Prompto worries quietly, nervous that it could be something wrong.

“That’s normal during labour, the contractions stop the baby from moving around freely since it’s getting into position for birth, so the closer your contractions get, the less you’ll feel them. It doesn’t mean anything is wrong though” Ignis says, so easily explaining away Prompto’s fears. He was so worried that what Ardyn had done to him might have hurt that baby that everything made him fear the worst.

“Oh, that’s g-good then” He grits out, feeling another contraction build up inside him, it clenches hard around his gut and he can barely wheeze in a breath until the worst of the pain passes, “I- I was worried…” Prompto sighs, finally relaxing again after the contraction passes.

“Noct, could you help me stand please?” Prompto asks, “as much as I love lying down right now, I really feel like I need to move a bit. Everything just really hurts” he groans, hand rubbing at the sore spots on his back and hips.

“Yeah, sure thing” Noctis says, climbing off the bed to turn around and help lift Prompto up, supporting his weight as he stands.

“Oof, yep, still heavy” Prompto laughs breathily, supporting his stomach with one hand while Noctis holds the other, resting his other hand on the small of his back.

They start to move across the room, Prompto leading the way as he walks up and down the rows of bunks. Everything is dirty and abandoned in here anyway, so there’s not much to see. The walk up and back in the room, stopping a few times for Prompto to muffle a yell as a contraction pulls through him. Gladio sits by watching, counting down the time between each contraction as they walk.

“They’re closer than five minutes apart now, you’re almost there, Prom” Gladio says from the bunk he rests on.

“Yeah, yeah, grea-” Prompto stops to gasp, hand gripping at Noctis as he feels a pressure inside him and a flood of liquid soaking his pants and dripping onto the floor.

“Was that-” Ignis starts but is quickly cut off.

“Ohhh, gods, my water just broke” Prompto groans, trying to keep his breathing even when he’s maybe just starting to panic a little, “and those were my only pants too…”

“Alright, well we’re getting closer then” Noctis nods, “maybe it’s time to lose the pants now.”

“Yeah, okay, they’re already ruined anyway” Prompto sighs, letting one hand hold Noctis and the other rest on one of the bunk’s frames as Noctis kneels down in front of him to help him out of the soiled garment. He tosses it over one of the bunks, so they can wash them off later.

“It shouldn’t be long now, you’re doing well, Prompto” Ignis encourages.

Before anyone has the chance to say anything else, a pain stronger than any other surges through Prompto, making him cry out as he grabs for Noct.

“AHH! Ohh A-astrals!!” He yells, curling up harder into himself.

He doesn’t move for several long seconds, only holding onto Noctis for dear life as his knees shake under the strain of his body. Even when the pain finally passes he doesn’t make a move, only eases his iron grip on Noctis’ arm.

“Th- that hurt, so bad” he wheezes, face still pulled into a grimace as his body still aches and throbs.

“Not long now, Prom, soon it’ll be over, yeah?” Noctis says, rubbing his arm gently.

“Y-yeah, not long” Prompto sighs, taking slow deep breaths as he tries to regain some composure, but his body gives him little reprise before another, even stronger pain is gripping him.

It takes all of Noctis’ strength to keep Prompto from hitting the floor with the next contraction. It hits him so suddenly that his knees fold instantly and he gives another yell as he feels the pressure building. There’s definitely a weight pressing down on his hips that can only be one thing. He doesn’t get the chance to voice this information to anyone before it’s suddenly pressing down, and he can feel his opening widening as the baby’s head slides into it.

“AHH! FU- FUCK!!” he screams, feeling the sudden stretch of his skin send stabs of pain into his crotch, “I-it’s coming, oh god, it’s coming out!”

“Right now?!” Noctis yelps, he thought there would be a little more time to prepare, but apparently not.

“Yes!! It’s coming out! I can feel it, oh gods, I can feel it” Prom whines, only squatting down lower, pulling at Noctis’ arm until he has no choice but to move down with him until Prompto is sitting in a squat.

“O-okay, uh” Noctis has to act fast now, there’s no point in trying to get Prompto back onto a bed now, already spreading himself wide in a squat on the floor. His chin is tucked into his chest and his face is scrunched up tight as he moans in pain. “Gladio, bring over some blankets!”

Gladio responds quickly, pulling the sheets off one of the bunks and bringing it over to tuck on the floor between Prompto’s legs. Gladio then moves behind Prompto, kneeling down and then winding his hands underneath his armpits and pressing himself as close as he can to the blonde.

“I’ve got you, blondie, won’t let you fall over so just do what you gotta do” Gladio says simply, providing Prompto with enough support to stay upright, even if he’s too exhausted to do it himself.

All Prompto can do is nod, face still scrunched as he lets out a sharp groan. The baby is already pushing forward more, and Prompto’s body is helping move it down more, pushing on instinct as he can feel the pressure in his hips. The stretch hurts so bad, and the baby just keeps moving down more, gravity helping to keep it in position even when Prompto’s not ready for it.

“Noctis, can you see the baby’s head yet?” Ignis asks, he may not be able to provide much physical assistance at the moment, but he’ll make up for it by guiding them through this.

“Uh” Noctis stutters before kneeling down more to look between Prompto’s legs, clearly seeing the top of the baby’s head sliding out. “Yeah, I can see it.”

“Alright good, keep watching it as it comes out, you’ll want to make sure the baby’s airways are clear and that the cord hasn’t become wrapped around it’s neck when it comes out. The baby should naturally start to rotate after the head’s completely out, so just help slide it out once the shoulders are clear” Ignis explains, making every step sound so clean cut and simple.

“Okay” Noctis nods, he really hadn’t planned on being the one to help Prompto deliver the baby, but he’d helped make the kid, it’s only fair he help bring them into the world.

Prompto can’t stop his body from urging him to push, making his body strain in effort as the baby continues its slow descent out of him. Even if the pain is unbearable, he couldn’t stop pushing if he wanted to. All he could do was gasp for air and scream as the baby forced its way through him more. Prompto couldn’t even focus on Noctis crouched between his legs, helping the baby as the head finally slipped all the way out.

Noctis carefully wiped at the baby’s face, trying to remove as much of the slime and gunk away as possible while Prompto continued to push. The head continued to move and turn as the shoulders presented, somehow managing to stretch Prompto just that little bit wider that had him gasping out sobs as the baby moved down. Noctis’ could see the baby was clear, nothing was tangled around it as it came out, and finally once the shoulders had passed Noctis supported the baby’s weight as it practically dropped from Prompto’s opening, sliding out quickly now that the widest parts had passed.

Prompto fell back against Gladio, gasping and panting hard from the effort. Loud cries echoed into the room, and that was all Prompto needed to hear to know he’d done it, that the baby had made it and he’d done his job of protecting them.

“H-hey there, beautiful” Noctis grins, bringing to newborn up to cradle in his arms, “Prom, Prom look” Noctis says, shuffling forward to show him their baby.

“It’s a girl” he smiles as Prompto’s tired eyes blink at her small, squishy body.

There she is, the person he’d been waiting so long to meet. And now she was here, in the flesh, crying and wriggling with her small body and Prompto could do nothing but stare at her with wide eyes. She was so small, ten fingers and toes, tiny nose, and a small sprouting of pale hairs on her head. She was absolutely perfect. Noctis could only grin as tears filled his eyes. This was his daughter, his baby girl. She was already so incredible, and she’d only existed for mere minutes.

Prompto wordlessly holds his arms out and Noctis places the baby in them, gently tucking her in as she continues her crying. Prompto melts the second she’s in his arms, immediately knowing that he would do anything to keep her safe and protect her. He loved her more than he could ever love anything else. All he could do was hold her close to his chest as he sniffled through the tears. Through all this pain and suffering, the fear and the unknown, they’d finally made it. Finally, could hold her in their arms and know they made something amazing.

“looks like she’s gunna get blondie’s hair” Gladio grins from behind Prompto, staring down at the small baby, “Definitely has Noct’s voice though.”

Prompto laughs at that, even Noctis can’t be annoyed with Gladio at the moment, finally things seemed okay again. Like there was still some hope left, still a light in the world that was worth fighting for, worth protecting. Noctis was going to make sure that light would always be there. Always shining for the two most important people in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh, so happy and peaceful. Now just dont think about the fact that noct is about to get sucked into a crystal for 10 years and youll be able to sleep at night lol


End file.
